Absorbent products intended to absorb discharged body fluids are well known in the art. Such absorbent products generally comprise a fibrous mass or other absorbent body which can absorb and hold the body fluids. Similarly, it is well known that, feminine care articles have been employed to absorb and hold liquids, such as urine and/or menses. In particular arrangements, the feminine care articles have included wing portions which can help to hold the article in place at a selected location in a wearer's undergarment. In some arrangements, the wing portions have been integrally formed with one or more of the preexisting component layers that were employed to construct the article. In other arrangements, the wing portions have been separately provided components that are assembled and affixed to the final product. Various fasteners have been employed to secure the wing portions in a desired configuration during ordinary use. The fasteners have included adhesive fasteners as well as mechanical fasteners, and the mechanical fasteners have included conventional, hook-and-loop fasteners.
Conventional absorbent articles with wing portions, however, have not provided desired combinations of securement, comfort, performance and versatility. When conventional articles have been constructed with integrally formed wing components, it has been difficult to provide the wing portions with desired, differentiated characteristics. When conventional articles have been constructed with separately provided wing components, the finished product has not provided sufficient levels of aesthetic appeal and attractiveness. As a result, there has been a continued need for an improved article design that provides the attractiveness and aesthetic appeal afforded by integrally formed wing portions, and also affords the versatility and enhanced performance that can arise from separately provided wing portions that are constructed from different materials having selected characteristics and performance parameters.